Image Rename Project/Discovery
Once an image has been renamed, move the line to the appropriate category below the "Found" section: "Clean Up" or "Done" FOUND If you find an image whose file name does not match our naming convention, please include the original name and the corrected name below. Rename File:Syrio Jerkin.jpg to File:Syrio Forel's Jerkin.jpg Rename File:Syrio Insignia.jpg to File:Syrio Forel's Insignia.jpg Rename File:Stranger wife statview.jpg to File:The Stranger's Wife.jpg Rename File:Smith pendant.jpg to File:The Smith's Pendant.jpg Rename File:Father_scales.jpg to File:The Father's Scales.jpg Rename File:Warrior_son.jpg to File:The Warrior's Son.jpg Rename File:Maiden_sword_statview.jpg to File:The Maiden's Sword.jpg Rename File:Prayer Wheel Deluxe.jpg to File:The Mother's Prayer Wheel.jpg Rename File:Brienne Armor.jpg to File:Brienne's Armor.jpg Rename File:Mountain Armor.jpg to File:The Mountain's Armor.jpg Rename File:Theon Armor.jpg to File:Theon Greyjoy's Armor.jpg Rename File:Renly Armor.jpg to File:Renly Baratheon's Armor.jpg Rename File:Joffrey Armor.jpg to File:Joffrey's Armor.jpg Rename File:Loras Armor.jpg to File:Ser Loras Tyrell's Armor.jpg Rename: File:Bronn Wineskin.jpg to File:Bronn's Wineskin.jpg Rename File:Robert Armor.jpg to File:King Robert's Armor.jpg Rename File:Reek Razor.jpg to File:Reek's Razor.jpg Rename File:Ollie's Bow.jpg to File:Olly's Bow.jpg Rename File:Theon Jewelry.jpg to File:Theon's Jewelry.jpg Rename File:Theon Bow.jpg to File:Theon's Bow.jpg Rename File:Bravos Blade.jpg to File:Braavosi Blade.jpg Pages: Godswood - Weapons - Category:Battle Weapons - Category:Trade Weapons - Category:Intrigue Weapons - Category:World Events - Bravo's Blade - Braavosi Blade - Water Dancer Blade - Faceless Man Blade - The People's Choice Alliance Rename File:Faceless Blade.jpg to File:Faceless Man Blade.jpg Pages: Godswood - Category:Battle Weapons - Category:Trade Weapons - Category:Intrigue Weapons - Category:World Events - Water Dancer Blade - Faceless Man Blade - Faceless Killer Blade - Faceless Deceiver Blade - Faceless Assassin Blade Rename File:Blindeye Deluxe.jpg to File:Nightshade.jpg Pages: Embassy - Fine Wood - Dyed Textile - Weapons - Delicate Satin Cloak - Dreamwine - Nightshade - Category:Intrigue Weapons - Sacrifice - Manticore Venom - Alchemists' Guild - Category:Embassy - Warlock Rename File:Arya Prayer.jpg to File:Arya's Prayer.jpg Pages: Category:Boons - Arya's Prayer - Voyage to Braavos Deal - Fight Fiery Hand Zealots - Liberator Title Rename File:Arya Tunic.jpg to File:Arya's Tunic.jpg Pages: Armor - Category:Battle Armor - Category:Intrigue Armor - Arya's Tunic - Voyage to Braavos Deal - Lost Champions Deal - Lost Companions Pack Rename File:Greyworm Sword.jpg to File:Grey Worm's Sword.jpg Pages: Weapons - Category:Battle Weapons - Category:Intrigue Weapons - Category:Deadly Items - Grey Worm's Sword - Astapor Freedom Pack - Daenerys's Meereen Market Deal - Astapor Freedom Deal - Category:Alliance versus Alliance Items - Freed Unsullied Sword Rename File:Greyworm Armor.jpg to File:Grey Worm's Armor.jpg Pages: Armor - Category:Battle Armor - Category:Intrigue Armor - Grey Worm's Armor - Astapor Freedom Pack - Astapor Freedom Deal - Freed Unsullied Armor Rename File:Jason Sword Remnants.jpg to File:Remnants of Jason's Sword.jpg Pages: Godswood - Weapons - Masterwork Greatsword - Valyrian Glyphs - Jason's Reforged Sword - Remnants of Jason's Sword - Seek First Men's Relics - Template:Remnants of Jason's Sword - Category:Battle Weapons - Category:Trade Weapons - Category:Intrigue Weapons - Category:Adventure Rewards Rename File:Jason Sword Reforged.jpg to File:Jason's Reforged Sword.jpg Pages: Godswood - Weapons - Masterwork Greatsword - Valyrian Glyphs - Jason's Reforged Sword - Remnants of Jason's Sword - Category:Battle Weapons - Category:Trade Weapons - Category:Intrigue Weapons - Category:Godswood Rename File:Gleaming Greatsword.jpg to File:Glorious Greatsword.jpg Pages: Smithy - Weapons - Masterwork Greatsword - Heavy Knight - Grand Ice Axe - Glorious Greatsword - Category:Battle Weapons - Category:Smithy Rename File:Poisoned Cask Deluxe.jpg to File:Undetectable Poison.jpg Pages: Weapons - Widow's Blood - Poisoned Cask - Undetectable Poison - Arbor - Intent Scholar - Deadly Poison - Category:Arbor - Category:Intrigue Weapons Rename File:Prayer Wheel Deluxe.jpg to File:Catelyn's Prayer Wheel.jpg Pages: Weapons - Lady Catelyn Stark - Best of Volume 3 Pack - Stark Harvest Feast Pack - Winterfell Market Deal - Faith of the Seven Deal - The Mother's Prayer Wheel - Faith of the Seven Pack - Category:Trade Weapons - Category:Intrigue Weapons - Category:Player to Player Items Rename File:Joffreys Crossbow Deluxe.jpg to File:Levered Crossbow.jpg Pages: Template:WE Nav Bar - Weapons - Levered Crossbow - Category:Battle Weapons - Category:Intrigue Weapons - Riches from Defeating the Pirates - Braavosi Pirate Crossbow Rename File:Anguy Quiver.jpg to File:Anguy the Archer's Quiver.jpg Rename File:Hooded Figure.jpg to File:Eavesdropper.jpg Pages: (lots) Rename: File:Hooded Horseman.jpg to File:Scout.jpg Pages: (lots) Rename: File:Deluxe Fancy Man.jpg to File:Master Mercer.jpg Rename: File:Short Sword.jpg to File:Shortsword.jpg Rename: File:Benjen Horse.jpg to File:Benjen Stark's Horse.jpg Pages (5) Benjen Stark's Horse - Northern King's Horse - Peerless Tales Item - Rangers of the Watch Deal - Rangers of the Watch Pack Rename: File:Benjen Stark Insignia.jpg to File:Benjen Stark's Insignia.jpg Rename: File:Benjen Black Cloak.jpg to File:Benjen Stark's Black Cloak.jpg Rename: File:Nights Watch Cloak.jpg to File:Night's Watch Cloak.jpg Rename: File:Sansa Necklace.jpg to File:Sansa's Necklace.jpg Rename: File:Wall Climbing Ice Pick.jpg to File:Ice Pick.jpg Rename: File:Tormund Furs.jpg to File:Tormund Giantbane's Furs.jpg Rename: File:Greatsword Ice North.jpg to File:Ice, Greatsword of the North.jpg Rename: File:Lightbringer Red Sword of Heroes.jpg to File:Lightbringer, Red Sword of Heroes.jpg Rename: File:Cart of Tools.jpg to File:Cart.jpg Rename: File:Craster Axe.jpg to File:Craster's Hand Axe.jpg Rename: File:Great Kraken.jpg to File:The Great Kraken.jpg Rename: File:Loras Armor.jpg to File:Ser Loras Tyrell's Armor.jpg Rename: File:Xaro Vault Key.jpg to File:Xaro Xhoan Daxos' Vault Key.jpg Rename: File:Arya Needle.jpg to File:Needle.jpg Rename: File:Maiden_sword_statview.jpg to File:The Maiden's Sword.jpg Rename: File:Red Priestess.jpg to File:Priestess of R'hllor.jpg Rename: File:Tywin Lannister's Insignia Seal.jpg to File:Tywin Lannister's Insignia.jpg Rename: File:Salladhor Insignia.jpg to File:Salladhor Saan's Insignia.jpg Rename: File:Queens Crown.jpg to File:Queen's Crown.jpg Rename: File:Kings Crown.jpg to File:King's Crown.jpg Rename: File:Child Forest.jpg to File:Child of the Forest.jpg Rename: File:Father scales.jpg to File:The Father's Scales.jpg Rename: File:Bran Builder Insignia.jpg to File:Bran the Builder's Mark.jpg Rename: File:Queen Nymeria's Insignia Seal.jpg to File:Queen Nymeria's Insignia.jpg Rename: File:Chainmail.jpg to CLEAN UP Images listed under clean up need their pages updated and the redirect ultimately removed. DONE These images have been renamed, all pages updated, and redirect removed. Rename File:Jamie's Golden Hand.jpg to File:Jaime's Golden Hand.jpg Rename File:Syrio Sword.jpg to File:Syrio Forel's Training Sword.jpg Category:Site maintenance